cronicas de L
by Kail revelion
Summary: Al igual que en los ecritos de herlock holmes, las historias de "L" son escritas y narradas por watari, sobre sus numerosos casos en los que "L" se destacó antes del caso kira con ayuda de sus sucesores y uno que otro detective local
1. Caso: Constructor

**"L"**

**Caso: el constructor **

* * *

-Desde el punto de vista del experto criminalista –menciono "L"-, México se ha convertido en una Ciudad particularmente aburrida desde la muerte del llorado ingeniero Barbosa.

-No creo que encuentre usted muchos ciudadanos honrados que compartan su opinión -respondí yo. -Bien, Bien, ya sé que no debo ser egoísta -dijo "L", sonriendo, mientras apartaba su silla de la mesa del desayuno-. Desde luego, la sociedad sale ganando y nadie sale perdiendo, con excepción del pobre especialista sin Trabajo que ve desaparecer su oficio.

Mientras aquel hombre se mantuvo activo, las páginas web de cada mañana ofrecían infinitas posibilidades. Muchas veces se trataba tan sólo de una mínima huella, Watari, del indicio más leve, y, sin embargo, bastaba para que yo supiera que por allí andaba aquel magnífico y excéntrico cerebro, del mismo modo que el más ligero temblor en los bordes de la telaraña nos recuerda la existencia de la repugnante araña que acecha en el centro. Pequeños hurtos, asaltos violentos, agresiones sin objeto aparente... Para quien conociera la clave, todo se podía encajar de un modo coherente. No existía entonces una sola capital en America que ofreciera las oportunidades que Mexico ofrecía para el estudio científico de las altas esferas del crimen. Pero ahora... -se encogió de hombros, en burlona desaprobación del estado de cosas al que tanto había contribuido él mismo.

En la época de la que estoy hablando, hacía varios meses que "L" había reaparecido, y yo, a petición suya había traspasado mi despacho en wammy's house y volvía a compartir con él los antiguos aposentos de investigación en mexico. Un joven doctor apellidado Verner había adquirido mi modesto despacho en Wammy's House de Kensington

.

Nuestros meses de asociación no habían sido tan anodinos como "L" afirmaba, ya que, revisando mis notas, veo que este período incluye el caso de los documentos del ex-presidente Cedillo y también el escandaloso asunto del vapor holandés Friesland, que estuvo a punto de costarnos la vida a los dos. Sin embargo, su carácter frío y orgulloso rechazaba por sistema todo lo que se pareciera al aplauso público y me hizo prometer, en los términos más estrictos, que no diría una sola palabra sobre él, sus métodos o sus éxitos; una prohibición que, como ya he explicado, no levantó hasta hace muy poco. Tras expresar su excéntrica protesta, "L" se arrellanó en su sillón comiendo panquecitos de nuez, estando por encender el monitor para ver las noticias de la mañana con aire despreocupado cuando a ambos nos sobresaltó un tremendo campanillazo en la puerta, seguido de inmediato por un fuerte repiqueteo, como si alguien estuviera aporreando con los puños la puerta de la calle. Cuando ésta se abrió, oímos una ruidosa carrera a través del vestíbulo y unos pasos que subían a toda prisa las escaleras. Un instante después, irrumpía en nuestra habitación un joven excitadísimo, con los ojos desorbitados, desmelenado y jadeante. Nos miró primero al uno y luego al otro, y al advertir nuestras miradas inquisitivas cayó en la cuenta de que debía ofrecer algún tipo de excusas por su desaforada entrada.

-Lo siento, señores -exclamó-. Le ruego que no se ofenda. Estoy a punto de volverme loco. Señores , soy el desdichado Juan Hector McFarlane. Hizo esta presentación como si sólo con el nombre bastara para explicar su visita y sus modales, pero por el rostro impasible de mi compañero me di cuenta de que aquello le decía tan poco a él como a mí. -Tome un panquecito, señor McFarlane -dijo "L", señalando con su panquecito a medio comer los otros panquecitos que estaban sobre la mesa -. Estoy seguro de que, a la vista de sus síntomas, mi amigo el Sr. Piña (refiriéndose a mi por un nombre en incógnito) le recomendaría un sedante. Ha hecho tanto calor estos últimos días... Ahora, si se siente usted más tranquilo, le agradecería que tomara asiento en esa silla y nos contara muy despacio y con mucha calma quién es usted y qué desea.

Ha pronunciado usted su nombre como si yo tuviera necesariamente que conocerlo, pero le aseguro que, aparte de los hechos evidentes de que es usted soltero, procurador, masón y asmático, no sé nada en absoluto de usted. Habituado como estaba a los métodos de mi amigo, no me resultó difícil seguir sus deducciones y observar el atuendo descuidado, el legajo de documentos legales, el amuleto del reloj y la respiración jadeante en que se había basado. Sin embargo, nuestro cliente se quedó boquiabierto. -Sí, señor, soy todas esas cosas, pero además soy el hombre más desgraciado que existe ahora mismo en México. ¡Por amor de Dios, no me abandone, señor detective se que ustedes son detectives! Si vienen a detenerme antes de que haya terminado de contar mi historia, haga que me dejen tiempo de explicarle toda la verdad. Iría contento a la cárcel sabiendo que ustedes trabaja para mí desde fuera. -¡Detenerlo! -exclamó "L"-. ¡Cielos, qué estupen..., qué interesante! ¿Y bajo qué acusación espera que lo detengan? -Acusado de asesinar al señor Jesus Oldacre, de las puentes.

El expresivo rostro de mi compañero dio muestras de simpatía, que, mucho me temo, no estaba exenta de satisfacción. -¡Vaya por Dios! -dijo-. ¡Y yo que hace un momento, durante el desayuno, le decía a mi amigo el Sr. Piña que ya no aparecen casos sensacionales en las noticias!

-Si hubiese encendido las noticias, señor, habría sabido a primera vista qué es lo que me ha traído a su casa esta mañana.

Tengo la sensación de que mi nombre y mi desgracia son la comidilla del día

-desdobló el periódico que traía en sus manos para enseñarnos las páginas hay está y, con su permiso, se lo voy a leer.

Escuche esto, señores detectives. Los titulares dicen: «. Desaparece un conocido constructor. Sospechas de asesinato e incendio provocado. Se sigue la pista del criminal.» Esta es la Lista que están siguiendo, señores detectives, y sé que conduce de manera infalible hacia mí. Me han seguido desde la estación del Puente de san Nicolás y estoy convencido de que sólo esperan que llegue el mandamiento judicial para detenerme. ¡Esto le romperá el corazón a mi madre, le romperá el corazón! -se retorció las manos, presa de angustiosos temores, y comenzó a oscilar en su asiento, hacia delante y hacia atrás. Examiné con interés a aquel hombre, acusado de haber cometido un crimen violento.

Era rubio y poseía un cierto atractivo, aunque fuera más bien del tipo enfermizo. Tenía los ojos azules y asustados, el rostro bien afeitado y la boca de una persona débil y sensible. Podría tener unos veintidós años; su vestimenta y su porte eran los de un chico normal. Del bolsillo de su abrigo de entretiempo sobresalía un manojo de documentos sellados que delataban su profesión.

-Aprovecharemos el tiempo lo mejor que podamos -dijo "L"-. Sr. Piña, ¿sería usted tan amable de coger el periódico y leerme el párrafo en cuestión? Bajo los sonoros titulares que nuestro cliente había citado, leí el siguiente y sugestivo relato:

«A última hora de la noche pasada, o a primera hora de esta mañana, se ha producido en colonia las puentes un incidente que induce a sospechar un grave crimen, cometido en la persona del señor Jesus Oldacre, conocido residente de este distrito, donde llevaba muchos años al frente de su negocio de construcción. El señor Oldacre era soltero, de 52 años, y residía en colonia las puentes, en el extremo más próximo a san nicolas de la calle del mismo nombre. Tenía fama de hombre excéntrico, reservado y retraído. Llevaba algunos años prácticamente retirado de sus negocios, con los cuales se dice que había amasado una considerable fortuna.

No obstante, todavía existe un pequeño almacén de madera en la parte de atrás de su casa, y esta noche, a eso de las doce, se recibió el aviso de que una de las pilas de madera estaba ardiendo. Los bomberos acudieron de inmediato, pero la madera seca ardía de manera incontenible y resultó imposible apagar la conflagración hasta que toda la pila quedó consumida por completo. Hasta aquí, el suceso tenía toda la apariencia de un vulgar accidente, pero nuevos datos parecen apuntar hacia un grave crimen. En un principio, causó extrañeza la ausencia del propietario del establecimiento en el lugar del incendio, y se inició una investigación que demostró que había desaparecido de su casa. Al examinar su habitación, se descubrió que no había dormido en ella. La caja fuerte estaba abierta, había un montón de papeles importantes esparcidos por toda la habitación y, por último, se encontraron señales de una lucha violenta, pequeñas manchas de sangre en la habitación y un bastón de roble que también presentaba manchas de sangre en el puño. Se ha sabido que aquella noche, a horas bastante avanzadas, el señor Jesus Oldacre recibió una visita en su dormitorio, y se ha identificado el bastón encontrado como perteneciente a un visitante, que es un joven procurador de saltillo llamado Juan Hector McFarlane, socio más joven del bufete Graham & McFarlane, con sede en el 426 de san nicolas, E.C. La policía cree disponer de pruebas que indican un móvil muy convincente para el crimen, y no cabe duda de que muy pronto se darán a conocer noticias sensacionales. ÚLTIMA HORA.-A la hora de entrar en máquinas ha corrido el rumor de que Juan Hector McFarlane ha sido detenido ya, acusado del asesinato de Mr. Jesus Oldacre. Al menos, se sabe a ciencia cierta que se ha expedido una orden de detención. La investigación en las puentes ha revelado nuevos y siniestros detalles.

Además de encontrarse señales de lucha en la habitación del desdichado constructor, se ha sabido ahora que se encontraron abiertas las ventanas del dormitorio (situado en la planta baja), y huellas que parecían indicar que alguien había arrastrado un objeto voluminoso hasta la pila de madera. Por último, se dice que entre las cenizas del incendio se han encontrado restos carbonizados. La policía maneja la hipótesis de que se ha cometido un crimen, supone que la víctima fue muerta a golpes en su propia habitación, tras lo cual el asesino registró sus papeles y luego arrastró el cadáver hasta la pila de madera, incendiándola para borrar todas las huellas de su crimen.

El trabajo de investigación policial se ha encomendado en las expertas manos del inspector Martínez, de San nicolas , que sigue las pistas con su energía y sagacidad habituales.» "L" escuchó este extraordinario relato con los ojos cerrados y las puntas de los dedos juntos. -Desde luego, el caso presenta algunos aspectos interesantes -dijo con su acostumbrada languidez-. ¿Puedo preguntarle en primer lugar, señor McFarlane, cómo es que todavía sigue en libertad, cuando parecen existir pruebas suficientes para justificar su detención?

-Vivo en san nicolas de los garza, con mis padres; pero anoche, como tenía que entrevistarme bastante tarde con el señor Jesus Oldacre, me quedé en un hotel de carretera y fui a mi despacho desde allí. No supe nada de este asunto hasta que subí al metro y leí lo que usted acaba de oír. Me di cuenta al instante del terrible peligro que corría y me apresuré a poner el caso en sus manos. No me cabe duda de que me habrían detenido en mi despacho de la Ciudad o en mi casa. Un hombre me ha venido siguiendo desde la estación del Puente de san nicolas y estoy seguro... ¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué es eso? Era un campanillazo en la puerta, seguido al instante por fuertes pisadas en la escalera. Al cabo de un momento, nuestro amigo el sr. Martínez de quien se menciono encargado del caso en el periódico apareció en el umbral. Por encima de su hombro pude advertir la presencia de uno o dos policías de uniforme. -¿El señor Juan Hector McFarlane? -dijo Martínez. Nuestro desdichado cliente se puso en pie con el rostro descompuesto. -Queda detenido por el homicidio intencionado del señor Jesus Oldacre, de colonia las puentes. McFarlane se volvió hacia nosotros con gesto de desesperación y se hundió de nuevo en su asiento, como aplastado por un peso. -Un momento, Martínez -dijo "L"-. Media hora más o menos no significa nada para usted, y el joven aquí presente se disponía a darnos una información sobre este caso tan interesante, que podría servirnos de ayuda para esclarecerlo. -No creo que resulte nada difícil esclarecerlo -dijo Martínez muy serio.

-A pesar de todo, y con su permiso, me interesaría mucho oír su explicación. -Bueno, Sr. Dona (nombre de incognito de "L" para no revelar que es el famoso detective mundial), me resulta muy difícil negarle nada, teniendo en cuenta la ayuda que ha prestado al Cuerpo en una o dos ocasiones. México, Nuevo León está en deuda con usted -dijo Martínez-. Pero al mismo tiempo debo permanecer junto al detenido, y me veo obligado a advertirle que todo lo que diga puede utilizarse como prueba en contra suya.

-No deseo otra cosa -dijo nuestro cliente-. Todo lo que les pido es que escuchen y reconocerán la pura verdad. Martínez consultó su reloj.

-Le doy media hora -dijo. -Antes que nada, debo explicar -dijo McFarlane-que yo no conocía de nada al señor Jesus Oldacre. Su nombre sí que me era conocido, porque mis padres tuvieron tratos con él durante muchos años, aunque luego se distanciaron. Así pues, me sorprendió muchísimo que ayer se presentara, a eso de las tres de la tarde, en mi despacho de la City. Pero todavía quedé más asombrado cuando me explicó el objeto de su visita. Llevaba en la mano varias hojas de cuaderno, cubiertas de escritura garabateada -son éstas- que extendió sobre la mesa.

»-Este es mi testamento -dijo-, y quiero que usted, señor McFarlane, lo redacte en forma legal. Me sentaré aquí mientras lo hace. »Me puse a copiarlo, y pueden ustedes imaginarse mi asombro al descubrir que, con algunas salvedades, me dejaba a mí todas sus propiedades. Era un hombrecillo extraño, con aspecto de hurón y pestañas blancas, y cuando alcé la vista para mirarlo encontré sus ojos grandes y penetrantes clavados en mí con una expresión divertida. Al leer los términos del testamento, no di crédito a mis ojos. Pero él me explicó que era soltero, que apenas le quedaban parientes vivos, que había conocido a mis padres cuando era joven y que siempre había oído decir que yo era un joven de muchos méritos, por lo que estaba seguro de que su dinero quedaría en buenas manos. Por supuesto, no pude hacer otra cosa que balbucir algunos agradecimientos. El testamento quedó debidamente redactado y firmado, con mi escribiente respaldándolo como testigo. Es este papel azul, y estas hojas, como ya he explicado, son el borrador.

A continuación el señor Oldacre me informó de la existencia de una serie de documentos -contratos de arrendamiento, títulos de propiedad, hipotecas, cédulas y esas cosas-que era preciso que Yo examinase. Dijo que no se-sentiría tranquilo hasta que todo el asunto hubiera quedado arreglado, y me rogó que acudiese aquella misma noche a su casa de las puentes, llevando el testamento, para dejarlo todo a punto. "Recuerde, muchacho, no diga ni una palabra de esto a sus padres hasta que todo quede arreglado. Entonces les daremos una pequeña sorpresa." Insistió mucho en este detalle y me hizo prometérselo solemnemente. »Como podrá imaginar, señores detectives, yo no estaba de humor para negarle nada que me pidiera. Ante semejante benefactor, lo único que yo deseaba era cumplir su voluntad hasta el menor detalle. Así que envié un telegrama a casa, diciendo que tenía un trabajo importante y que me resultaba imposible saber a qué hora podría regresar. El señor Oldacre me dijo que le gustaría que yo fuera a cenar con él a las nueve, ya que antes de esa hora no se encontraría en su casa. Pero tuve algunas dificultades para encontrar la casa y eran casi las nueve y media cuando llegué. Lo encontré... -¡Un momento! -interrumpió "L" mientras comía otro panquecito -. ¿Quién abrió la puerta? -Una mujer madura, supongo que su ama de llaves. -Y supongo que fue ella la que facilitó su nombre.

-Exacto -dijo McFarlane. -Continúe, por favor.

McFarlane se enjugó el sudor de la frente y prosiguió con su relato:

-Esta mujer me hizo pasar a un cuarto de estar, donde ya estaba servida una cena ligera. Después de cenar, el señor Oldacre me condujo a su habitación, donde había una pesada caja de caudales. La abrió y sacó de ella un montón de documentos, que empezamos a revisar juntos. Serían entre las once y las doce cuando terminamos. Oldacre comentó que no debíamos molestar al ama de llaves y me hizo salir por la ventana, que había permanecido abierta todo el tiempo. -¿Estaba bajada la persiana? -preguntó "L" haora abriendo una bolsa de papas fritas.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que sólo estaba medio bajada. Sí, recuerdo que él la levantó para abrir la ventana de par en par. Yo no encontraba mi bastón, y él me dijo: «No se preocupe, muchacho, a partir de ahora espero que nos veamos con frecuencia, y guardaré su bastón hasta que venga a recogerlo.» Allí lo dejé, con la caja abierta y los papeles ordenados en paquetes sobre la mesa. Era tan tarde que no pude volver a San nicolas; así que pasé la noche en un hotel de la carretera y no supe nada más hasta que leí la horrible crónica del suceso por la mañana.

-¿Hay algo más que quiera usted preguntar, Sr. Dona? -dijo Martínez refiriéndose a "L",y cuyas cejas se habían alzado una o dos veces durante la sorprendente narración.

-No, hasta que haya estado en las puentes. -Querrá usted decir en colonia las puentes -dijo Martínez. -Ah, sí, seguramente eso es lo que quería decir -respondió "L", con una sonrisa enigmática. Martínez había aprendido, a lo poco de las experiencias con él o mas bien "L" de las que le gustaba reconocer, que aquel cerebro afilado como una navaja podía penetrar en lo que a él le resultaba impenetrable. Vi que miraba a mi compañero con expresión de curiosidad.

-Creo que me gustaría cambiar unas palabras con usted ahora mismo, Sr. Dona -dijo- Señor McFarlane, hay dos de mis agentes en la puerta y un coche aguardando. El angustiado joven se puso en pie y, dirigiéndonos una última mirada suplicante, salió de la habitación. Los policías lo condujeron al coche, pero Martinez se quedó con nosotros.

"L" había recogido las hojas que formaban el borrador del testamento y las estaba examinando, con el más vivo interés reflejado en su rostro.

-Este documento tiene su miga, ¿no cree usted, Martinez? -dijo, pasándole los papeles. El inspector los miró con expresión de desconcierto.

-Las primeras líneas se leen bien, y también éstas del centro de la segunda página, y una o dos al final. Tan claro como si fuera letra de imprenta -dijo-. Pero entre medias está muy mal escrito, y hay tres partes donde no se entiende nada. -¿Y qué saca de eso? -preguntó "L".

-Bueno, ¿qué saca usted? -Que se escribió en un metro; la buena letra corresponde a las estaciones, la mala letra al metro en movimiento, y la malísima al paso por los cambios de agujas. Un experto científico dictaminaría en el acto que se escribió en una línea suburbana, ya que sólo en las proximidades de una gran ciudad puede haber una sucesión tan rápida de cambios de agujas. Si suponemos que la redacción del testamento ocupó todo el viaje, entonces se trataba de un metro expreso, que sólo se detuvo una vez entre Las puentes y el Puente de san Nicolás. Martínez se echó a reír.

-Me abruma usted cuando empieza con sus teorías, Sr. Dona -dijo-. ¿Qué relación tiene esto con el caso?

-Para empezar, corrobora el relato del joven en lo referente a que Jesús Oldacre redactó el testamento durante su viaje de ayer. Es curioso, ¿no le parece?, que alguien redacte un documento tan importante de una forma tan a la ligera. Parece dar a entender que el hombre no pensaba que aquello fuera a tener mucha importancia práctica. Como si no pretendiera que el testamento se llevase a efecto. -Pues al mismo tiempo estaba redactando su sentencia de muerte -dijo Martínez. -¿Eso cree usted? -¿Usted no? -Bueno, es bastante posible; pero aún no veo claro el caso. -¿Que no lo ve claro? Pues si esto no está claro, no sé qué puede estarlo.

Tenemos un joven que se entera de repente de que si cierto anciano fallece, él heredará la fortuna. ¿Qué es lo que hace? No le dice nada a nadie y se las arregla, con cualquier pretexto, para visitar a su cliente esa misma noche; espera hasta que se haya acostado la única otra persona de la casa y entonces, en la soledad de la habitación, asesina al viejo, quema el cadáver en la pila de madera y se marcha a dormir a un hotel cercano. Las manchas de sangre encontradas en la habitación y en el bastón son muy ligeras. Es probable que creyera que el crimen no había derramado sangre, y confiara en que si el cuerpo quedaba consumido desaparecerían todas las huellas del método empleado, huellas que por una u otra razón lo señalarían a él.

¿No resulta evidente todo esto? -Mi buen Martínez, para mi gusto es un pelín demasiado evidente –dijo "L"-. La imaginación no figura entre sus grandes cualidades, pero si pudiera por un momento ponerse en el lugar de este joven, ¿habría usted escogido para cometer el crimen precisamente la primera noche después de redactar el testamento? ¿No le habría parecido peligroso establecer una relación tan próxima entre los dos hechos? Y lo que es más: ¿habría usted elegido una ocasión en la que se sabía que estaba usted en la casa, ya que un sirviente le ha abierto la puerta? Y por último: ¿se tomaría usted tantas molestias para hacer desaparecer el cuerpo, dejando al mismo tiempo su bastón para que todos supieran que es usted el asesino?

Confiese, Martínez, todo eso es muy improbable. -En cuanto al bastón, Sr. Dona, usted sabe tan bien como yo que los criminales a veces se ofuscan y hacen cosas que un hombre sereno no haría. Probablemente, le dio miedo entrar otra vez en la habitación. A ver si puede presentarme otra teoría que encaje con los hechos.

-Podría presentarle media docena con toda facilidad -respondió "L" rascándose el mentón

- Aquí tiene, por ejemplo, una muy posible, e incluso probable. Se la ofrezco gratis, como regalo. Un vagabundo que pasa por allí los ve a través de la ventana, que sólo tiene la persiana medio bajada. El abogado se marcha. El vagabundo entra. Coge un bastón que encuentra por ahí, mata a Oldacre y se larga después de quemar el cadáver. -¿Para qué iba el vagabundo a quemar el cadáver? -¿Y para qué iba a quemarlo McFarlane? -Para hacer desaparecer alguna prueba. -Puede que el vagabundo quisiera ocultar el hecho mismo de que se había cometido un asesinato. -¿Y cómo es que el vagabundo no se llevó nada? -Porque se trataba de documentos no negociables. Martínez sacudió la cabeza, aunque me pareció que ya no sentía la misma seguridad absoluta que antes. -Bien, Sr. Dona, puede usted buscar a su vagabundo, y mientras lo busca nosotros nos quedaremos con nuestro hombre. El futuro dirá quién tiene razón. Pero fíjese tan sólo en esto, Sr. Dona: hasta donde sabemos, no falta ninguno de los papeles, y el detenido es la única persona del mundo que no tenía ningún motivo para llevárselos, ya que, como heredero legal, pasarían a su poder de todas formas. Mi amigo pareció impresionado por este comentario.

-No pretendo negar que, en algunos aspectos, las pruebas se inclinan hacia su teoría -dijo-. Lo único que quiero hacer ver es que existen otras teorías posibles. Como usted ha dicho, el futuro decidirá. Buenos días. Creo poder asegurar que en el transcurso de la jornada me dejaré caer por colonia las puentes para ver cómo le va. Cuando el policía se hubo marchado, "L" se puso en pie y comenzó sus preparativos para la jornada de trabajo, con el aire animado de quien tiene por delante una tarea que le encanta. -Mi primer movimiento, Watari -dijo mientras se enfundaba en su levita-, será, como ya he dicho, en dirección a san nicolas. -¿Y por qué no a las puentes? -Porque en este caso tenemos un suceso muy curioso que viene pisándole los talones a otro suceso igualmente curioso. La policía está cometiendo el error de concentrar su atención en el segundo, porque da la casualidad de que es el único verdaderamente criminal. Pero para mí resulta evidente que la única manera lógica de abordar el caso es comenzando por arrojar alguna luz sobre el primer suceso: ese extraño testamento, redactado tan aprisa y con un heredero tan inesperado. Eso podría contribuir a aclarar lo que sucedió después. No, querido amigo, no creo que pueda usted ayudar. No se vislumbra ningún peligro; de lo contrario, ni se me ocurriría dar un paso sin usted. Confío en que, cuando nos veamos esta tarde, pueda comunicarle que he conseguido hacer algo en favor de este desdichado joven que ha venido a ponerse bajo mi protección.

Era ya tarde cuando regresó "L", y se notaba a primera vista, por su expresión preocupada y ansiosa, que las grandes esperanzas con que había salido de casa no se habían cumplido. Se pasó una hora haciendo torres de galletas y bombones, en un intento de apaciguar sus excitados ánimos. Por último, dejó a un lado los malvaviscos y me soltó un relato detallado de sus desventuras. -Todo va mal, Watari. No podría ir peor. Mantuve el tipo ante Martinez, pero por mi alma que parece que, por una vez, el tipo anda por buen camino y nosotros por el malo. Todos mis instintos apuntan en una dirección y todos los hechos en la otra, y mucho me temo que los jurados mexicanos aún no han alcanzado el nivel de inteligencia necesario para que den preferencia a mis teorías sobre los hechos de Martinez.

-¿Ha estado usted en San nicolas? –a si es, Watari, estuve allí y no tardé en averiguar que el difunto y llorado Oldacre era un pájaro de mucho cuidado. El padre había salido a ver a su hijo. La madre estaba en casa: una mujercita tierna, de ojos azules, que temblaba de miedo e indignación. Naturalmente, se negaba a admitir la mera posibilidad de que su hijo fuera culpable, pero tampoco manifestó ni sorpresa ni pena por la suerte de Oldacre. Por el contrario, habló de él con tal rabia que, sin darse cuenta, estaba reforzando considerablemente la hipótesis de la policía, ya que si su hijo la hubiera oído hablar del muerto en semejantes términos, no cabe duda de que se habría sentido predispuesto al odio y a la violencia. «Más que un ser humano, era un mono astuto y maligno -dijo-, y siempre lo fue, desde que era joven.» »-¿Lo conoció usted entonces? -pregunté yo. »-Sí, lo conocí muy bien; en realidad, fue pretendiente mío. Gracias a Dios que tuve el buen sentido de dejarlo y casarme con un hombre mejor, aunque fuera más pobre. Estábamos prometidos, Sr. Guacamole –"ese fue el nombre que se me ocurrió inventar en el momento watari" - pero entonces dijo ella -me contaron una historia espantosa sobre él: que había soltado un gato dentro de una pajarera, y aquella crueldad tan brutal me horrorizó tanto que no quise saber nada más de él -se puso a rebuscar en un escritorio y por fin sacó una fotografía de una mujer, toda cortada y apuñalada con un cuchillo-. Esta fotografía es mía, dijo. Él me la envió en este estado, junto con una maldición, la mañana de mi boda. »-Bueno -dije yo-, al menos parece que al final la perdonó, puesto que le dejó a su hijo todo lo que poseía. -Ni mi hijo ni yo queremos nada de Jesus Oldacre, ni vivo ni muerto -exclamó ella con mucha dignidad-. Hay un Dios en los cielos, Sr. Guacamole, y ese mismo Dios, que ha castigado a ese malvado, demostrará a su debido tiempo que las manos de mi hijo no se han manchado con su sangre.

»Procuré seguir una o dos pistas, pero no encontré nada a favor de nuestra hipótesis, y sí varios detalles en contra. Por último, me rendí y me dirigí a las puentes.

»La casa en cuestión, Deep Dene House, es una residencia grande y moderna, de ladrillo descubierto, con terrenos propios y un césped delante, en el que hay plantados varios grupos de laureles. A la derecha, y a cierta distancia de la carretera, se encuentra el almacén de madera donde se produjo el incendio. Aquí tiene un plano aproximado, en esta hoja de mi cuaderno. Esta ventana de la izquierda es la de la habitación de Oldacre. Como puede ver, la habitación se ve perfectamente desde la carretera. Es el único detalle consolador que he obtenido en todo el día. Martinez no estaba allí, pero un cabo de la policía me hizo los honores. Acababan de hacer un gran descubrimiento. Se habían pasado la mañana hurgando entre las cenizas de madera quemada y, además de los restos orgánicos carbonizados que a tenían, encontraron varios discos metálicos desconocidos. Los examiné con atención y no cabía la menor duda de que se trataba de botones de pantalón. Hasta se distinguía en uno de ellos la marca "Hyams", que es el nombre del sastre de Oldacre. A continuación, examiné minuciosamente el césped, en busca de rastros y huellas, pero esta sequía lo ha dejado todo duro como el hierro. No se veía nada, exceptuando que un cuerpo o un bulto grande había sido arrastrado a través de un seto bajo de aligustre que hay delante de la pila de madera. Todo eso, por supuesto, concuerda con la teoría oficial. Me arrastré por el césped bajo el sol de agosto. Pero al cabo de una hora tuve que levantarme, sin haber sacado nada en limpio.

»Después de este fracaso, pasé al dormitorio y lo inspeccioné también. Las manchas de sangre eran muy ligeras, meras gotitas borrosas, pero recientes sin lugar a dudas. Se habían llevado el bastón, pero sabemos que también en él las manchas eran pequeñas. No hay duda de que el bastón pertenece a nuestro cliente. Él mismo lo reconoce. En la alfombra se advertían las pisadas de los dos hombres, pero no había ni rastro de una tercera persona; otra baza para la parte contraria. Ellos no paran de anotarse tantos y nosotros seguimos parados. »Sólo vislumbré una chispita de esperanza, y aun así se quedó en nada. Examiné el contenido de la caja fuerte, que estaba casi todo sacado y colocado sobre la mesa. Los papeles se habían distribuido en sobres lacrados, uno o dos de los cuales habían sido abiertos por la policía. Por lo que pude apreciar, no tenían mucho valor, y tampoco la cuenta bancaria indicaba que el señor Oldacre se encontrara en una situación muy boyante.

Sin embargo, me dio la impresión de que allí faltaban documentos. Encontré alusiones a ciertas escrituras

-posiblemente las más valiosas-que no aparecían por ninguna parte. Naturalmente, si pudiéramos demostrar esto, volveríamos el argumento de Martines en contra suya, porque ¿quién iba a robar una cosa que sabe que no tardará en heredar? »Por último, tras husmear por todas partes sin llegar a olfatear nada, probé suerte con el ama de llaves, la señora maria, una mujer pequeña, morena y callada, de ojos recelosos y mirada torva. Si quisiera, podría decirnos algo, estoy convencido de ello. Pero se cerró como una tumba. Sí, había abierto la puerta al señor McFarlane a las nueve y media. Ojalá se le hubiera secado la mano antes de hacerlo. Se había ido a la cama a las diez y media. Su habitación está al otro extremo de la casa y no oyó nada de lo que ocurría. El señor McFarlane había dejado en el vestíbulo su sombrero y, según creía recordar, también su bastón. Se había despertado al oír la alarma de incendio. Era indudable que su pobre y querido señor había sido asesinado. ¿Tenía Oldacre algún enemigo? Bueno, todo el mundo tiene algún enemigo, pero el señor Oldacre sólo se ocupaba de sus asuntos y no se trataba con nadie más que por cuestiones de negocios.

Había visto los botones y estaba segura de que pertenecían a la ropa que Oldacre llevaba puesta aquella noche. La madera estaba muy seca, porque llevaba un mes sin llover. Ardió como la estopa, y cuando ella llegó al almacén no se veían más que llamas. Tanto ella como los bomberos habían notado el olor a carne quemada. No sabía nada de los documentos, ni de los asuntos privados del señor Oldacre. »Y aquí tienes watari, el informe completo de mi fracaso. Y sin embargo..., y sin embargo... -apretó sus huesudas manos en un paroxismo de convicción-, yo sé que todo es un error. Lo siento en los huesos.

Hay algo que no ha salido a la luz, y esa ama de llaves está enterada de ello. Había en sus ojos una especie de desafío rencoroso que siempre acompaña al sentimiento de culpa. Sin embargo, de nada sirve seguir hablando de ello, Watari; como no tengamos un golpe de suerte, mucho me temo que el Caso de la desaparición de las puentes no figurará en esta futura crónica de nuestros éxitos tienes por costumbre escribir en nuestros viajes por el mundo. -Supongo -dije yo-que el aspecto del joven influirá favorablemente en cualquier jurado. -Ese argumento es muy peligroso, watari. Acuérdese de Bert Stevens, aquel terrible asesino que pretendió que le sacásemos de apuros en el 97. ¿Ha conocido a algún hombre de modales tan suaves, tan de catequesis, como aquél? -Es cierto. -A menos que consigamos establecer una hipótesis alternativa, nuestro hombre está perdido. Resulta difícil encontrar un punto flaco en la acusación que ahora mismo puede presentarse contra él, y todas las investigaciones realizadas han servido para reforzarla. Por cierto, existe un detalle curioso en esos papeles que quizás podría servirnos de punto de partida para nuestras pesquisas.

Al examinar la cuenta bancaria, descubrí que el saldo tan bajo que presenta se debe principalmente a una serie de cheques por cantidades importantes que se han librado durante el último año a favor de un tal Cornelius. Confieso que me gustaría mucho saber quién puede ser este señor Cornelius al que un constructor retirado transfiere sumas tan elevadas. ¿Es posible que tenga algo que ver en el asunto? Podría tratarse de un agente de bolsa, pero no hemos encontrado ningún título que corresponda a dichos pagos. Mucho me temo, que nuestro caso tenga un final poco glorioso, con Martinez dando cadena perpetua a nuestro cliente, lo cual, sin duda, constituirá un triunfo para mexico, nuevo leon. Ignoro si "L" llegó a dormir algo aquella noche, pero cuando bajé a desayunar me lo encontré, pálido e inquieto, con sus brillantes ojos aún más brillantes a causa de las oscuras ojeras que los rodeaban. Alrededor de su silla, la alfombra estaba cubierta de golosinas y de las primeras ediciones de los periódicos de la mañana.

Sobre la mesa había un telegrama abierto. -¿Qué le parece esto, Watari? -preguntó, extendiéndomelo. Venía de las puentes y decía lo siguiente: «Nuevas e importantes pruebas. Culpabilidad McFarlane demostrada definitivamente. A consejo abandone caso. -MARTINEZ.» -Parece que va en serio -dije. -Es el cacareo de victoria de Martinez -respondió "L" con una sonrisa amarga-. Sin embargo, sería prematuro abandonar el caso. Al fin y al cabo, las pruebas nuevas e importantes son un arma de doble filo, y bien pudiera ser que cortaran en dirección muy diferente a la que Martinez imagina. Tómemos el desayuno, Watari, e iremos juntos a ver qué podemos hacer. Me parece que hoy voy a necesitar su compañía y su apoyo moral. – podríamos por una vez usar un alias que no sea alimento cuando nos presentemos con personas a quienes debamos ocultarle nuestra identidad – pregunte con sarcasmos divertido para sacarlo de su amarga expresión que adopta cuando no encuentra luz para lo oscuro de sus casos – en el mundo de los apellidos nos es raro lo excéntrico que puede sonar un apellido, por eso no me complico para decir de inmediato y de manera natural lo primero que se me viene ala cabeza, watari, pero si en alguna ocasión mi vida dependiera de pensar en buen alias te aseguro que lo pensare.

Así pues salimos hacia colonia las puentes, todavía había un montón de mirones morbosos en torno a Deep Dene House, que era una típica residencia suburbana, tal como yo me la había imaginado. Martinez salió a recibirnos nada más cruzar la puerta, con la victoria reflejada en el rostro y los moda les agresivos de un triunfador. -Y bien, Sr. Dona, ¿ha demostrado ya lo equivocados que estamos? ¿Encontró ya a su vagabundo? -exclamó. –Todavía no he llegado a ninguna conclusión -respondió "L".

-Pero nosotros ya llegamos a la nuestra ayer, y ahora se ha demostrado que era la acertada. Tendrá que reconocer que esta vez le hemos sacado un poco de delantera, Sr. Dona. -Desde luego, da usted la impresión de que ha ocurrido algo extraordinario -dijo "L". Martínez se echó a reír ruidosamente. -No le gusta que le venzan, como a cualquiera -dijo-. Pero uno no puede esperar salirse siempre con la suya, ¿no cree, Sr. Piña? Pasen por aquí, por favor, caballeros, y creo que podré convencerles de una vez por todas de que fue Juan McFarlane quien cometió este crimen. Nos guió a través de un pasillo que desembocaba en un oscuro vestíbulo. -Por aquí debió venir el joven McFarlane a recoger su sombrero después de cometer el crimen -dijo-. Y ahora, fíjese en esto. Con un gesto dramático, encendió una cerilla e iluminó con su llama una mancha de sangre en la pared encalada. Era la huella inconfundible de un dedo pulgar. -Examínela con su lupa, Sr. Dona. -Sí, eso hago. -Estará usted al corriente de que no existen dos huellas dactilares iguales.-Algo de eso he oído decir "Sarcasmo" .-Muy bien, pues entonces haga el favor de comparar esta huella con esta impresión en cera del pulgar derecho del joven McFarlane, tomada por ordenmía esta mañana.

Colocó la impresión en cera junto a la mancha de sangre, y no hacía falta ninguna lupa para darse cuenta de que las dos marcas estaban hechas, sin lugar a dudas, por el mismo pulgar. Tuve la seguridad de que nuestro desdichado cliente estaba perdido.-Esto es definitivo -dijo Martinez.-Sí, es definitivo -repetí yo, casi sin darme cuenta.-Es definitivo -dijo "L" .Creí percibir algo raro en su tono y me volví para mirarlo. En su rostro se había producido un cambio extraordinario. Estaba temblando de regocijo contenido .Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas. Me pareció que hacía esfuerzos desesperados por contener un ataque convulsivo de risa.-¡Excelente excelente! -exclamó por fin-. ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Quién lo iba a pensar?¡Qué engañosas pueden ser las apariencias, ya lo creo! ¡Un joven de aspecto tan agradable! Debe servirnos de lección para que no nos fiemos de nuestras impresiones, ¿no cree, Martínez?-Pues sí, hay gente que tiende a creerse infalible, Sr. Dona -dijo Martínez .Su insolencia resultaba insufrible, pero no podíamos darnos por ofendidos.-¡Qué cosa más providencial que el joven fuera a apretar el pulgar derecho contra la pared al coger su sombrero de la percha! ¡Una acción tan natural, si nos ponemos a pensar en ello! –"L" estaba tranquilo por fuera, pero todo su cuerpo se estremecía de emoción reprimida mientras hablaba-

Por cierto, Martínez, ¿quién hizo este sensacional descubrimiento?-El ama de llaves, la señora María, fue quien se lo hizo notar al policía que hacía la guardia de noche.-¿Dónde estaba el policía de noche?-Se quedó de guardia en el dormitorio donde se cometió el crimen, para que nadie tocase nada.-¿Y cómo es que la policía no vio esta huella ayer? -Bueno, no teníamos ningún motivo especial para examinar con detalle el vestíbulo. Además, no está en un lugar muy visible, como puede apreciar.-No, no, claro que no. Supongo que no hay ninguna duda de que la huella estaba aquí ayer .Martínez miró a "L" como si pensara que éste se había vuelto loco. Confieso que yo mismo estaba sorprendido, tanto de, su comportamiento jocoso como de aquel extravagante comentario.-A lo mejor piensa usted que McFarlane salió de su celda en el silencio de la noche con objeto de reforzar la evidencia en su contra -dijo Martinez- Es la huella de su pulgar, sin lugar a discusión.-Bien, pues con eso me basta -dijo Martinez -. Soy un hombre práctico, Sr. Dona, y cuando reúno mis pruebas saco mis conclusiones. Si tiene usted algo que decir, me encontrará en el cuarto de estar, redactando mi informe. "L" había recuperado su ecuanimidad, aunque todavía me parecía detectaren su expresión destellos de regocijo.

-Vaya por Dios, qué mal se ponen las cosas, ¿no crees, Watari? -dijo-. Y sin embargo, existen algunos detalles que parecen ofrecer alguna esperanza a nuestro cliente.-Me alegra mucho saberlo -dije yo, de todo corazón-. Me temía ya que todo había terminado para él.-Pues yo no diría tanto, watari. Lo cierto es que existe un fallo verdaderamente grave en esta evidencia a la que nuestro amigo atribuye tanta importancia.-¿De verdad, "L"? ¿Y cuál es?-'Tan sólo esto: que me consta que esa huella no estaba ahí cuando yo examiné esta pared ayer. Y ahora, Watari, salgamos a dar un paseíto al sol. Con la mente confusa, pero sintiendo renacer en el corazón una llama de esperanza, acompañé a "L" en su paseo por el jardín.

"L" examinó una a una y con gran interés todas las fachadas de la casa. A continuación, entró en ella e inspeccionó todo el edificio, desde el sótano a los áticos. La mayoría de las habitaciones estaban desamuebladas, pero aun así, "L" las examinó minuciosamente. Por último, en el pasillo del piso superior, al que daban tres habitaciones deshabitadas, volvió a acometerle el espasmo de risa.-Desde luego, esta casa tiene aspectos muy curiosos, Watari -dijo-. Creo que va siendo hora de que pongamos al corriente a nuestro amigo Martínez. Él ha pasado un buen rato a costa nuestra, y puede que nosotros lo pasemos a costa suya, si mi interpretación del problema resulta ser correcta. Sí, sí, creo que yasé cómo tenemos que hacerlo. El inspector de México, nuevo león estaba aún escribiendo en la salita cuando llegó "L" a interrumpirle.-Tengo entendido que está usted redactando un informe sobre este caso -dijo.-Así es.-¿No le parece que quizá sea un poco prematuro? No puedo dejar de pensar que sus pruebas no son concluyentes.

Martinez conocía demasiado bien a mi amigo para no hacer caso de sus palabras. Dejó la pluma y le miró con gesto de curiosidad.-¿Qué quiere usted decir, Sr. Dona?-Sólo que hay un testigo muy importante, al que usted todavía no ha visto.-¿Puede usted presentármelo?-Creo que sí.-Pues hágalo.-Haré lo que pueda. ¿Cuántos policías tiene usted aquí?-Hay tres al alcance de mi voz.-¡Excelente! -dijo "L"-. ¿Puedo preguntar si son todos hombres grandes y fuertes, con voces potentes?-Estoy seguro de que sí, aunque no sé qué tienen que ver sus voces con esto.-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarle a comprender eso, y una o dos cosillas más –dijo "L" -. Haga el favor de llamar a sus hombres y lo intentaré. Cinco minutos más tarde, los tres policías estaban reunidos en el vestíbulo.-En el cobertizo de fuera encontrarán una considerable cantidad de paja –dijo "L" -. Les ruego que traigan un par de brazadas. Creo que resultarán de suma utilidad para convocar al testigo que necesitamos. Muchas gracias Sr. Piña, creo que lleva usted cerillas en el bolsillo. Y ahora, señor Martínez, le ruego que me acompañe al piso de arriba. Como ya he dicho, en aquel piso había un amplio pasillo al que daban tres habitaciones vacías. "L" nos condujo hasta un extremo de dicho pasillo. Los policías sonreían y Martínez miraba a "L" con una expresión en la que se alternaban el asombro, la impaciencia y la burla. "L" se plantó ante nosotros con el aire de un mago que se dispone a ejecutar un truco.-¿Haría el favor de enviar a uno de sus agentes a por dos cubos de agua? Pongan la paja aquí en el suelo, separada de las paredes. Bien, creo que todo está listo.

La cara de Martínez había empezado a ponerse roja de irritación.-¿Es que pretende jugar con nosotros, Sr. Dona? -dijo-. Si sabe algo, podría decirlo sin tanta payasada.-Le aseguro, mi buen Martinez, que tengo excelentes razones para todo lo que hago. Tal vez recuerde usted el pequeño pitorreo que se corrió a costa mía cuando el sol parecía dar en su lado de la valla, así que no debe reprocharme ahora que yo le eche un poco de pompa y ceremonia. ¿Quiere hacer el favor, Sr. Piña, de abrir la ventana y luego aplicar una cerilla al borde de la paja? Hice lo que me pedía, y pronto se levantó una columna de humo gris, que la corriente hizo girar a lo largo del pasillo mientras la paja seca ardía y crepitaba. Ahora, veamos si logramos encontrar a su testigo, . Hagan Martínez todos el favor de gritar «fuego». Vamos allá: uno, dos, tres...-¡Fuego! -gritamos todos a coro.-Gracias. Por favor, otra vez.-¡Fuego!-Sólo una vez más, caballeros, todos a una. -¡Fuego! -el grito debió resonaren todo la colonia las puentes Apenas se habían extinguido sus ecos cuando sucedió algo asombroso.

De pronto se abrió una puerta en lo que parecía ser una pared maciza al extremo del pasillo, y un hombrecillo arrugado salió corriendo por ella, como un conejo de su madriguera.-¡Perfecto! -dijo "L" muy tranquilo-. Sr. Piña, eche un cubo de agua sobre la paja. Con eso bastará. Martinez, permita que le presente al testigo fundamental que le faltaba: el señor Jesus Oldacre. El inspector miraba al recién llegado mudo de asombro. Éste, a su vez, parpadeaba a causa de la fuerte luz del pasillo y nos miraba a nosotros y al fuego a punto de apagarse. Tenía una cara repugnante, astuta, cruel, maligna, con ojos grises e inquietos y pestañas blancas.-¿Qué significa esto? -dijo por fin Martínez -. ¿Qué ha estado usted haciendotodo este tiempo, eh? Oldacre dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, retrocediendo ante el rostro furioso y enrojecido del indignado policía.-No he causado ningún daño.-¿Qué no ha causado daño? Ha hecho todo lo que ha podido para que ahorquen a un inocente. Y de no ser por este caballero, no estoy seguro de que no lo hubiera conseguido. La miserable criatura se puso a gimotear.-Se lo aseguro, señor, no era más que una broma.- ¿Conque una broma, eh? Pues le prometo que no será usted quien se ría. Llévenselo abajo y ténganlo en la salita hasta que yo llegue. Sr. Dona -continuó cuando los demás se hubieron ido-, no podía hablar delante de los agentes, pero no me importa decir, en presencia del Sr. piña, que esto ha sido lo más brillante que ha hecho usted en su vida, aunque para mí sea un misterio cómo lo ha logrado es casi tan bueno en esto como el famoso detective "L" bueno, bueno casi tan bueno como el.

Ha salvado la vida de un inocente y ha evitado un escándalo gravísimo, que habría arruinado mi reputación en el Cuerpo. "L" sonrió y palmeó a Martinez en el hombro. -En lugar de verla arruinada, amigo mío, va usted a ver enormemente acrecentada su reputación. Basta con que introduzca unos ligeros cambios en ese informe que estaba redactando, y todos comprenderán lo difícil que es pegársela al inspector Martinez. -¿No desea usted que aparezca su nombre? -De ningún modo. El trabajo lleva consigo su propia recompensa. Quizás yo también reciba algún crédito en un día lejano, cuando permita que mi leal historiador vuelva a emborronar cuartillas, ¿eh, Watari? y ahora, veamos cómo era el escondrijo de esa rata. A unos dos metros del extremo del pasillo se había levantado un tabique de listones y yeso, con una puerta hábilmente disimulada. El interior recibía la luz a través de ranuras abiertas bajo los aleros. Dentro del escondrijo había unos pocos muebles, provisiones de comida y agua y una buena cantidad de libros y documentos. -Estas son las ventajas de ser constructor -dijo "L" al salir-. Uno puede arreglarse un escondite sin necesidad de ningún cómplice..., exceptuando, por supuesto, a esa alhaja de ama de llaves, a la que yo metería también al caso sin pérdida de tiempo, Martinez.

-Seguiré su consejo. Pero ¿cómo descubrió usted este lugar, Sr. Dona? -Llegué a la conclusión de que el tipo estaba escondido en la casa. Y cuando medí este pasillo, contando los pasos, y descubrí que era dos metros más corto que el del piso de abajo, me resultó evidente dónde se encontraba. Pensé que le faltarían agallas para quedarse quieto al oír la alarma de fuego. Naturalmente, podríamos haber irrumpido por las buenas y detenerlo, pero me pareció divertida la idea de hacer que se descubriera él mismo. Y además, Martinez, le debía a usted una pequeña mascarada por sus chuflas de esta mañana. -Pues la verdad, señor, ahora hemos quedado en paz. Pero ¿cómo demonios sabía que ese individuo estaba en la casa? -La huella del pulgar, Martinez. Usted mismo dijo que era definitiva, y ya lo creo que lo era, aunque en otro sentido. Yo sabía que el día anterior no estaba ahí. Presto mucha atención a los detalles, como quizás haya observado, y había examinado la pared. Me constaba que el día anterior estaba limpia. Por tanto, la huella se había dejado durante la noche.

-Pero, ¿cómo? -Muy sencillo. Cuando estuvieron lacrando esos paquetes, Jesus Oldacre hizo que McFarlane sujetara uno de los sellos colocando el dedo pulgar sobre el lacre aún caliente. Debió de suceder de manera tan rápida y natural que me atrevería a decir que el joven ni se dio cuenta. Lo más probable es que ocurriera como le digo, y que ni el mismo Oldacre pensara en sacarle partido. Pero luego, mientras le daba vueltas al asunto en esa madriguera suya, se le debió ocurrir de pronto que la huella del pulgar podía servirle para aportar una prueba absolutamente condenatoria contra McFarlane. Era la cosa más fácil del mundo sacar una impresión en cera del sello, humedecerla con la sangre que saliera de un pinchazo y aplicar la marca a la pared durante la noche, bien por su propia mano, bien por la de su ama de llaves. Si examina estos documentos que se llevó a su refugio, le apuesto lo que quiera a que encuentra el sello con la huella del pulgar. -¡Maravilloso! -exclamó Martínez-. ¡Maravilloso! Tal como usted lo expone, está claro como el agua. Pero ¿qué objeto tenía este siniestro engaño, Sr. Dona? Resultaba divertidísimo ver cómo los modales presuntuosos del inspector se habían transformado de pronto en los de un niño que hace preguntas a su maestro. -Bueno, no creo que sea difícil de explicar. Ese caballero que nos aguarda abajo es una persona de lo más astuta, maligna y vengativa. ¿Sabía usted que la madre de McFarlane lo rechazó hace tiempo?

¡Claro que no! Ya le dije que primero había que ir a San nicolas y luego a alas puentes. Pues bien, aquel insulto, que es como él lo consideraba, quedó enquistado en su mente malvada y calculadora. Toda su vida ha anhelado vengarse, pero nunca se le presentó la oportunidad. Durante los últimos años, las cosas no le han ido bien -especulaciones secretas, supongo-y se encontraba en situación apurada. Entonces decidió defraudar a sus acreedores, y para ello pagó fuertes cantidades a un tal señor Cornelius, que sospecho que es él mismo con otro nombre. Aún no he seguido la pista de estos cheques, pero estoy seguro de que el propio Oldacre los cobró en algún pueblo de provincias donde, de cuando en cuando, lleva una doble vida. Se proponía cambiar definitivamente de nombre, recoger el dinero y desaparecer, para iniciar una nueva vida en otra parte.

-Parece bastante verosímil. -Debió ocurrírsele que desapareciendo se libraba para siempre de sus acreedores y, al mismo tiempo, podría disfrutar de una cumplida y demoledora venganza contra su antigua novia, si conseguía dar la impresión de que el hijo de ésta lo había asesinado. Como canallada, era una obra maestra y la ha llevado a cabo como un auténtico maestro. La idea del testamento, que aportaría un móvil convincente para el crimen, la visita secreta sin que los padres lo supieran, el escamoteo del bastón, la sangre, los restos de animales y los botones encontrados entre las cenizas... todo ha sido admirable. Pero le ha faltado el don supremo del artista, el de saber cuándo hay que pararse. Quiso mejorar lo que ya era perfecto, estrechar aún más el lazo en torno al cuello de su desgraciada víctima... y lo echó todo a perder. Bajemos, Martínez, hay una o dos preguntas que me gustaría hacerle a ese tipo. La maligna criatura estaba sentada en su propia sala, con un policía a cada lado.

-Era una broma, señor, nada más que una broma -gemía sin cesar-. Le aseguro, señor, que me escondí sólo para ver qué efecto producía mi desaparición, y estoy seguro de que no cometerá usted la injusticia de imaginar que yo habría permitido que le ocurriese nada malo al pobre joven McFarlane. -Eso lo decidirá el jurado -dijo Martínez -. En cualquier caso, vamos a detenerlo bajo la acusación de conspiración, si es que no le acusamos de asesinato frustrado. -Y es muy probable que se encuentre con que sus acreedores embargan la cuenta bancaria del señor Cornelius -dijo "L". El hombrecillo dio un respingo y clavó sus malignos ojos en mi amigo. -Tengo mucho que agradecerle -dijo-. Puede que algún día ajustemos cuentas. "L" sonrió con aire indulgente.

-Me temo que durante unos cuantos años va a estar muy ocupado -dijo-. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que metió en la pila de madera, junto a sus pantalones viejos? ¿Un perro muerto, conejos o qué? ¿No quiere decirlo? ¡Vaya por Dios, qué poco amable es usted! En fin, me atrevería a decir que con un par de conejos bastaría para explicar la sangre y los restos calcinados. Si alguna vez escribe usted un pequeño relato de esto,

Watari, puede apañarse con los conejos.


	2. Caso: El Interprete Griego

«Recuerde, Melas, que si habla con alguien de esto, aunque sea con una sola persona, ¡que Dios tenga piedad de su alma!»

A lo largo de mi prolongada e íntima amistad, con mi protegido "L", nunca le había oído hablar de su parentela, y apenas de su pasado. Esta reticencia por su parte había incrementado el efecto un tanto inhumano que producía en mí, hasta el punto de que a veces me sorprendía mirándolo como un fenómeno aislado, un cerebro sin corazón, tan deficiente en afecto humano como más que eminente en inteligencia. Su aversión a las mujeres y su nula inclinación a contraer nuevas amistades, eran las dos notas típicas de un carácter nada emocional, pero no más que su total supresión de toda referencia a su propia familia y sabia que alguien tan inteligente como el, tendría que recordar lo que fue de su familia. Yo ya sabía que era un huérfano sin parientes vivos, pero un día, con gran sorpresa por mi parte, empezó a hablarme de su hermano.

Fue después de tomar el té una tarde de verano, y la conversación, que había errado de forma inconexa y espasmódica desde los palos de golf hasta las causas del cambio en la oblicuidad de la elíptica, desembocó finalmente en la cuestión del atavismo y las aptitudes hereditarias. El tema sometido a discusión era el de hasta qué punto cualquier don singular en un individuo se debía a su linaje y hasta cuál a su propio y temprano aprendizaje.

—En su caso —dije—, por todo lo que me ha dicho parece obvio que su facultad de observación y su peculiar facilidad para la deducción se deben a su adiestramiento sistemático.

—Hasta cierto punto —me contestó pensativo—. Mis antepasados eran terratenientes rurales que al parecer llevaron más o menos la misma vida, como es natural en su clase. Sin embargo, mi tendencia en este sentido está en mis venas y tal vez proceda de mi abuela, que era la hermana de Vernet, el famoso artista francés. El arte en la sangre adopta las formas más extrañas.

—Pero ¿cómo sabe que es hereditario?

—Porque mi hermano Kail lo posee en un grado más alto que yo.

Desde luego, esto era totalmente nuevo para mí. Si había en Inglaterra otro hombre con tan singulares poderes, ¿cómo se explicaba que ni la policía ni el público hubieran oído hablar de él? Hice esta pregunta, con un comentario acerca de que sería la modestia de mi amigo lo que le hacía reconocer como superior a su hermano

.

"L" puso su rostro serio, como para decir algo de suma importancia al oír esta sugerencia. —señor watari—dijo—, no puedo estar de acuerdo con aquellos que sitúan la modestia entre las virtudes. Para quien es lógico, todas las cosas deberían ser vistas exactamente como son, créame nada te aleja más de la verdad que subestimarse como lo es igual el exagerar sus propias facultades y todo lo que sea que te aleje de la verdad no puede ser otra cosa que la mentira, es por eso que no veo bien situar la modestia como una virtud. Por consiguiente, cuando digo que Kail posee unos poderes de observación mejores que los míos, puedes tener la seguridad de que estoy diciendo la verdad exacta y literal.

—¿Es más joven que usted?

-Es siete años mayor que yo.

—¿Y cómo se explica que no se le conozca?

—Oh, en su círculo es muy bien conocido.

-¿Dónde, pues?

—En el Diogenes Club, por ejemplo.

Nunca había oído hablar de esta institución, y mi cara así debió proclamarlo, pues "L" reviso su reloj en su móvil.

—El Diogenes Club es el club más peculiar de Londres, y Kail uno de sus socios más peculiares.

Siempre se le encuentra allí desde las cinco menos cuarto a las ocho menos veinte. Ahora son las seis, de modo que, si le apetece dar un paseo en esta hermosa tarde, será para mí una verdadera satisfacción presentarle dos curiosidades.

Cinco minutos después nos encontrábamos en la calle, camino de Regent Circus.

—Se preguntará —dijo mi "L"— cómo es que Kail no utiliza sus facultades para una labor detectivesca. Y eso se debe a …. Es incapaz de ello.

—Pero yo creía que había dicho...

—He dicho que es superior a mí en observación y deducción. Si el arte del detective comenzara y terminara en el razonamiento desde una butaca, mi hermano sería el mayor criminólogo que jamás haya existido. Pero no tiene ambición ni energía. Ni siquiera se desvía de su camino para verificar sus soluciones, y preferiría que se le considerase equivocado antes que tomarse la molestia de probar que estaba en lo cierto. Repetidas veces le he presentado un problema y he recibido una explicación que después ha demostrado ser la correcta. Y sin embargo, es totalmente incapaz de elaborar los puntos prácticos que deben dilucidarse antes de poder presentar un caso ante un juez o un jurado.

—¿No es su profesión, pues?

-En modo alguno. Lo que para mí es un medio que me permite ganarme la vida, es para él la simple afición de un dilettante. Tiene una facilidad extraordinaria para los números y revisa los libros en algunos departamentos gubernamentales. Kail se aloja en Pall Mall, y dobla la esquina, en dirección a Whitehall, cada mañana y regresa cada tarde. A lo largo de todo el año no hace más ejercicio que éste, y no se le ve en ninguna otra parte, excepto tan sólo en el Diogenes Club, situado exactamente enfrente de su alojamiento.

—No puedo recordar este nombre.

—Y es muy lógico. Ya sabe que hay en Londres muchos hombres que, unos por timidez y otros por misantropía, no desean la compañía del prójimo, y no obstante se sienten atraídos por unas butacas confortables y por los periódicos del día. Precisamente para conveniencia de éstos se creó el Diogenes Club, que ahora da albergue a los hombres más insociables y menos amantes de clubs de toda la ciudad.

A ningún miembro se le permite dar la menor señal de percepción de la presencia de cualquier otro.

Excepto en el Salón de Forasteros, no se permite hablar en ninguna circunstancia, y tres faltas en este sentido, si llegan a oídos del comité, exponen al hablador a la pena de expulsión. Mi hermano fue uno de los fundadores, y yo mismo he encontrado allí una atmósfera muy relajante.

Habíamos llegado a Pall Mall mientras hablábamos, y descendíamos por él desde el extremo de St. James.

"L" se detuvo ante una puerta, a poca distancia del Carlton, y, advirtiéndome que no hablase, me precedió a través del vestíbulo. Reflejada en los espejos, capté una visión de una sala amplia y lujosa, en la que un número considerable de hombres sentados leían periódicos, cada uno en su rincón.

"L"me hizo pasar a una pequeña habitación que daba al Pall Mall y, tras dejarme solo un minuto, volvió con un acompañante que sólo podía tratarse de su hermano.

"Kail Rex" era un joven de casi de la misma confección que "L" con el cabello negro aunque tenia la coronilla pintada de un gris plata. Sus ojos, que eran de un gris acuoso peculiarmente claro, parecían mantener en todo momento aquella mirada remota e introspectiva que sólo había observado en "L" y en otro muchacho aspirante al titulo (L) llamado near, cuando ejercía plenamente sus facultades.

—Encantado de conocerle, caballero —dijo, alargándome su mano con finos guantes

-. He oído hablar de "L" por doquier, desde luego no literalmente por supuesto ya que a "L" rebulle de la atención de la prensa, pero me aprecio bien de saber por mis propios meritos que fue el quien por ejemplo devolvió la corona al reí o evito la caída del banco de los hermanos Warner o lo que paso el 11 de septiembre con respecto a las torres gemelas a lo cual siento mucho que el gobierno no tomara enserio tu advertencia, ahora estoy seguro que tienes el beneficio de la duda para cualquier caso a futuro . A propósito, "L" esperaba verte la semana pasada para consultarme respecto a aquel caso de Manor House. Pensé que tal vez te sintieras un poco desorientado con él.

—No, lo resolví —contestó "L", con mirada antipática de desaliento.

—Fue Adams, claro.

—Sí, sospeche de el pero apenas era 3% contra otro que tenía el 35%.

—Tuve esta seguridad desde el primer momento.

—Los dos se sentaron junto a la ventana mirador del club—. Este es el lugar adecuado para todo aquél que quiera estudiar la humanidad —dijo Kail—. ¡Mira qué tipos tan magníficos! Fíjate, por ejemplo, en esos dos hombres que vienen hacia nosotros.

—¿El jugador de billar y el otro?

—Precisamente. ¿Qué sacas en limpio del otro?

Los dos hombres se habían detenido frente a la ventana. Unas marcas de yeso sobre el bolsillo del chaleco eran las únicas señales de billar que pude ver en uno de ellos. El otro era un individuo bajo y muy moreno, con el sombrero echado hacia atrás y varios paquetes bajo el brazo.

-Un militar veterano, por lo que veo —dijo "L".

-Y licenciado hace muy poco tiempo —observó su hermano—. Con graduación de suboficial.

—Artillería Real, diría yo —señaló "L".

—Y viudo.

—Pero con un crío de poca edad.

—Críos, muchacho, críos.

—Vamos —exclamé yo, riéndome un poco—, creo que esto ya es demasiado.

—Seguramente -repuso "L"— no sea tan difícil decir que un hombre con este porte, una expresión de autoridad y una piel tostada por el sol es un militar, algo más que soldado raso y que ha llegado de la India no hace mucho tiempo.

—Que ha dejado el servicio hace poco lo demuestra el hecho de que todavía lleve sus «botas de munición», como suelen llamarlas —observó Kail.

—No tiene el paso inseguro del soldado de ingenieria y, sin embargo, llevaba su gorra inclinada a un lado, como lo demuestra la piel más clara en ese lado de la frente. Su peso no es el propio del soldado de ingenieros. Ha servido en artillería.

—Y, desde luego, su luto riguroso muestra que ha perdido a un ser muy querido. El hecho de que haga él mismo sus compras da a entender que se trató de su esposa. Observa que ha estado comprando cosas para los chiquillos. Lleva un sonajero, lo que indica que uno de ellos es muy pequeño. Probablemente su mujer muriera al dar a luz. Y el hecho de que lleve bajo el brazo un cuaderno para pintar denota que hay otro pequeño en el que ha de pensar.

Empecé a comprender lo que quería decir "L" al asegurar que su hermano poseía unas facultades todavía más notables que las suyas. Me miró de soslayo y sonrió. Kail tomó un poco de rapé de una cajita de concha y sacudió el polvillo caído en su chaqueta, con ayuda de un gran pañuelo de seda roja.

-A propósito, "L"-dijo-, han sometido a mi juicio algo que a ti ha de encantara. Un problema de lo más singular. En realidad, no reuní suficientes energías para seguirlo, salvo de manera muy incompleta, pero me facilitó una base para varias especulaciones sumamente agradables. Si te apetece oír los hechos...

—desde luego , eso me encantará.

Su hermano escribió unas líneas en una página de su libreta de notas, pulsó el timbre y entregó el papel al camarero.

—He pedido al señor Melas que venga a vernos —explicó—. Vive en el piso sobre el mío y, como nos tratamos superficialmente, ello le movió a acudir a mí a causa de su perplejidad. El señor Melas es de origen griego, según tengo entendido, y es un notable lingüista. Se gana la vida en parte como intérprete en los tribunales de justicia y en parte haciendo de guía para los orientales ricos que frecuentan los hoteles de Northumberland Avenue. Voy a dejar que él mismo nos narre a su manera su curiosísima experiencia.

Unos minutos más tarde se reunió con nosotros un hombre bajo y robusto, cuyo semblante de tez olivácea y sus negrísimos cabellos proclamaban su origen meridional, aunque su dicción era la de un inglés educado. Estrechó calurosamente la mano de"L", y sus ojos oscuros brillaron de satisfacción cuando comprendió que el especialista ansiaba oír su historia.

—No confió en que la policía me crea... palabra que no —dijo con una voz plañidera—.

Consideran que una cosa así no es posible, sólo porque nunca han oído hablar de ello. Pero yo sé que jamás volveré a estar tranquilo hasta saber qué fue de aquel pobre hombre con el esparadrapo en la cara.

—Tiene toda mi atención —le aseguró "L" mientras se arrellenaba en su silla con su posición habitual de deducción.

—Ahora es el miércoles por la tarde —empezó Melas—. Pues bien, fue el lunes por la noche, hace tan sólo dos días, cuando ocurrió todo esto. Yo soy intérprete, como tal vez le haya explicado mi vecino, aquí presente. Traduzco todos los idiomas, o casi todos. Pero, puesto que soy griego de nacimiento y llevo un nombre griego, mi principal relación es con esta lengua. Durante varios años he sido el primer intérprete griego en Londres, y mi nombre es de sobras conocido en los hoteles.

»Ocurre, y con cierta frecuencia, que acuden a mí, a horas intempestivas, extranjeros que se encuentran en alguna dificultad, o viajeros que llegan tarde y necesitan mis servicios. No me sorprendió por tanto, el lunes por la noche, que un tal señor Latimer, un joven vestido a la última moda, subiera a mis habitaciones y me pidiera que le acompañase en un auto mustang que estaba esperando ante la puerta. Un amigo griego había ido a visitarle por cuestiones de negocio, explicó, y, puesto que ambos sólo sabían hablar su propio idioma, se hacían indispensables los servicios de un intérprete. Me dio a entender que su casa no quedaba muy lejos, en Kensington, y dio la impresión de tener mucha prisa, ya que me hizo subir rápidamente al auto apenas hubimos bajado a la calle.

»Digo en el auto, pero pronto empecé a pensar que me encontraba en un auto móvil de mucha más categoría. Sin duda, era mucho más espacioso que los ordinarios coches de los mustangs que tanto afean Londres, y sus adornos, aunque ajados, eran de muy buena calidad. El señor Latimer se sentó frente a mí y, cruzando Charing Cross, remontamos Shaftesbury Avenue. Habíamos desembocado en Oxford Street y yo aventuraba una observación en el sentido de que describíamos un rodeo para ir a Kensington, cuando interrumpí mis palabras al observar la extraordinaria conducta de mi acompañante.

»Sacó de su bolsillo una porra de aspecto formidable, rellena de plomo, y empezó a moverla adelante y atrás varias veces, como para probar su peso y resistencia. Después, sin pronunciar palabra, la puso en el asiento a su lado. Hecho esto, subió los cristales de las ventanillas en cada lado y, con gran sorpresa mía, descubrí que estaban cubiertos con papel para impedir que yo viese a través de ellos.

»—Siento privarle de la vista, señor Melas —me dijo—. Lo cierto es que no tengo la menor intención de que vea el lugar que será nuestro destino. Pudiera ser inconveniente para mí que usted pudiera encontrar de nuevo el camino hacia el mismo.

»Como puede imaginar, semejante explicación me dejó estupefacto. Mi acompañante era un hombre joven y fornido, de anchos hombros, y, aparte de su arma, en un forcejeo con él yo no hubiera tenido ni la menor posibilidad.

»—Su conducta es de lo más extraordinario, señor Latimer —tartamudeé—. Debe saber que lo que está haciendo es totalmente ilegal.

»—Me tomo una cierta libertad, desde luego —repuso—, pero se lo compensaremos. Sin embargo, debo advertirle, señor Melas, que si en cualquier momento de esta noche intenta dar la alarma o hacer algo que vaya en contra de nuestros intereses, descubrirá que incurre en un error muy grave. Debe recordar que nadie sabe dónde se encuentra usted, y que, tanto si está en este coche como en mi casa, se halla igualmente en mi poder.

»Hablaba con calma, pero había en sus palabras un tono irritante que resultaba muy amenazador. Guardé silencio, preguntándome cuál podía ser la razón para secuestrarme de un modo tan extraordinario. Y cualquiera que fuese, quedaba bien claro que de nada podía servir mi resistencia y que sólo me cabía esperar para ver qué sucedía.

»Durante dos horas viajamos sin que yo tuviera el menor indicio del lugar al que nos dirigíamos. A veces, el traqueteo sobre piedras hablaba de un camino pavimentado, y, en otras, nuestra marcha silenciosa y suave sugería asfalto; pero salvo esta variación en el sonido no había absolutamente nada que ni de la manera más remota pudiera ayudarme a barruntar dónde nos encontrábamos. El papel en cada ventana era impenetrable para la luz, y se había corrido una cortina azul ante los cristales de la parte delantera.

»Eran las siete y cuarto cuando salimos de Pall Mall; mi reloj me indicó que faltaban diez minutos para las nueve cuando por fin nos detuvimos. Mi acompañante bajó la ventana y capté una breve visión de un portal bajo y arqueado, con una lámpara encendida encima. Mientras se me ordenaba bajar del vehículo, se abrió la puerta de golpe y me encontré en el interior de la casa, con una vaga impresión, obtenida al entrar, de césped y árboles a cada lado. Sin embargo, si se trataba de un terreno privado o bien rural ya es más de lo que pueda aventurarme a decir.

»Dentro alumbraba una lámpara de gas de pantalla coloreada, con una llama tan baja que poca cosa pude ver, excepto que el vestíbulo era más bien amplio y en sus paredes colgaban varios cuadros. Bajo aquella luz mortecina pude ver que la persona que había abierto la puerta era un hombrecillo de aspecto corriente, de mediana edad y hombros caídos. Al volverse hacia nosotros, el destello de la luz me hizo ver que llevaba gafas.

»—¿Es el señor Melas, Harold? —preguntó.

»—Sí.

»—¡Buen trabajo! ¡Buen trabajo! Espero que no nos guarde rencor, señor Melas, pero no podíamos pasarnos sin usted. Si juega limpio con nosotros, no lo lamentará, pero si intenta alguna jugarreta... ¡que Dios le proteja!

»Hablaba de una manera nerviosa, como a sacudidas, e intercalando pequeñas risitas entre sus frases, pero, no sé por qué, me inspiró más temor que el otro.

»—¿Qué quieren de mí? —pregunté.

»-Tan sólo hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a un señor griego que nos está visitando, y comunicarnos sus respuestas. Pero no diga más de lo que se le indique que ha de decir (de nuevo la risita nerviosa), o mejor sería que no hubiera usted nacido.

»Mientras hablaba, abrió una puerta y nos precedió en una habitación que parecía estar muy ricamente amueblada; pero una vez más la única luz la proporcionaba una sola lámpara con su llama muy reducida.

La sala era sin duda grande y la manera de hundirse mis pies en la alfombra al atravesarla me indicó su lujo. Capté la presencia de sillas tapizadas en terciopelo, de una alta repisa de chimenea en mármol blanco

y de lo que parecía ser una armadura japonesa a un lado de la misma. Había un sillón precisamente bajo la lámpara; el hombre de más edad me indicó por gestos que debía sentarme en él.

»El más joven nos había dejado, pero de repente regresó por otra puerta, acompañando a un hombre vestido con una especie de amplia bata que avanzó lentamente hacia nosotros. Al entrar en el círculo de débil luz que me permitió verle con mayor claridad, me horrorizó su apariencia. Mostraba una palidez mortal y estaba terriblemente enflaquecido, con los ojos salientes y brillantes del hombre cuyo ánimo es mayor que su fuerza. Pero lo que todavía me impresionó más que cualquier signo de debilidad fisica fue el hecho de que su cara estuviera grotescamente cruzada por tiras de esparadrapo, y que una de ellas, mucho más grande que las demás, le tapara la boca.

»—¿Tienes la pizarra, Harold? —exclamó el más viejo, al desplomarse aquel extraño ser en una silla, más bien que sentarse en ella—. ¿Tiene las manos sueltas? Pues dale la tiza. Usted ha de hacer las preguntas, señor Melas, y él escribirá las respuestas. Pregúntele en primer lugar si está dispuesto a firmar los papeles.

»Los ojos del hombre de la cara cruzada por tiras de esparadrapo echaron chispas.

»Nunca, escribió en griego sobre la pizarra aquella piltrafa humana.

»—¿Bajo ninguna condición? -pregunté a petición de nuestro tirano.

_»_Sólo si la veo casada en mi presencia por un sacerdote griego al que yo conozca.

»El hombre soltó su maligna risita. »

—¿Sabe lo que le espera, pues?

»No me importa lo que pueda ocurrirme a mí. »

Estos son ejemplos de las preguntas y contestaciones que constituyeron nuestra extraña conversación, medio hablada y medio escrita. Una y otra vez tuve que preguntarle si cedería y firmaría el documento. Y una y otra vez obtuve la misma réplica indignada. Pero pronto se me ocurrió una feliz idea. Empecé a añadir breves frases de mi cosecha a cada pregunta, inocentes al principio, para comprobar si alguna de los dos hombres entendía algo, y después, al constatar que no daban señales de ello, puse en práctica un juego más peligroso. Nuestra conversación transcurrió más o menos como sigue:

»—De nada puede servirle esta obstinación. (¿Quién es usted?)

_»_Tanto me da. (Soy forastero en Londres.)

»—Será responsable de lo que ocurra. (¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?)

_»_Pues que así sea. (Tres semanas.)

»—La propiedad nunca puede ser suya. (¿Qué le han hecho?)

_»_No caerá en manos de unos miserables. (Me están matando de hambre._)_

»—Si firma quedará en libertad. (¿Qué es este lugar?)

_»_Jamás firmaré. (No lo sé.)

»—A ella no le está haciendo ningún favor. (¿Cómo se llama usted?)

_»_Quiero oírlo de labios de ella. (Kratides.)

»—La verá si firma. (¿De dónde es usted?)

**»**Entonces no la veré nunca. (De Atenas.)

»Cinco minutos más, detective, y hubiera averiguado toda la historia ante las narices de aquellos hombres. Mi siguiente pregunta quizás habría aclarado la cuestión, pero en aquel instante se abrió la puerta y entró una mujer en la habitación. No pude verla con suficiente claridad para saber algo más, aparte de que era alta y esbelta, con cabellos negros, y que llevaba una especie de túnica blanca y holgada.

»—¡Harold! —exclamó, hablando en un inglés con acento—. No he podido quedarme allí por más tiempo. Está aquello tan solitario, con sólo... ¡Oh, Dios mío, pero si es Paul!

»Estas últimas palabras las dijo en griego y en el mismo instante el hombre, con un esfuerzo convulsivo, se arrancó el esparadrapo de los labios y, gritando «¡Sophy! ¡Sophy!», se precipitó hacia los brazos de la mujer. Sin embargo, su abrazo sólo duró un momento, porque el hombre más joven hizo presa en la mujer y la obligó a salir de la habitación, mientras el de más edad dominaba fácilmente a su debilitada víctima y lo arrastraba fuera, a través de la otra puerta. Por unos segundos me quedé solo en el cuarto; me levanté súbitamente con la vaga idea de que tal vez pudiera obtener de algún modo una pista que indicara en qué casa me encontraba. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, no hice nada, pues cuando alcé la vista, descubrí que el hombre de más edad se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con los ojos clavados en mí.

»—Esto es todo, señor Melas —me dijo—. Ya ve que le hemos otorgado nuestra confianza en un asunto de un carácter muy privado. No le hubiéramos molestado, pero un amigo nuestro que habla griego y que inició estas negociaciones se ha visto obligado a regresar a Oriente. Nos era del todo necesario encontrar a alguien que ocupara su lugar, y tuvimos la suerte de oír hablar de sus facultades.

»Me incliné.

»—Aquí hay cinco mil soberanos —me dijo, acercándose a mí—, que espero constituyan unos honorarios suficientes. Pero recuerde —añadió, dándome unos golpecitos en el pecho y dejando escapar su risita— que si habla con alguien de esto, aunque sea con una sola persona, ¡que Dios tenga piedad de su alma!

»No puedo expresar la repugnancia y horror que me inspiraba aquel hombre de aspecto insignificante. Ahora podía verle mejor, pues la luz de la lámpara brillaba sobre él. Sus facciones eran blandas y amarillentas, y su barba, corta y puntiaguda, era más bien rala y mal cuidada. Al hablar, adelantaba el rostro, y sus labios y párpados se estremecían continuamente, como en el hombre que padece el mal de san Vito. No pude menos que pensar que su extraña y pegajosa risita era también un síntoma de alguna enfermedad nerviosa. Lo terrorífico de su cara radicaba sin embargo en sus ojos, de un gris acerado y que brillaban friamente, con una maligna e inexplicable crueldad en lo más hondo de ellos.

»—Si habla de esto, nosotros lo sabremos —dijo—. Poseemos medios propios de información. Ahora le espera el coche; mi amigo el señor Latimer cuidará de acompañarle.

»Atravesé con rapidez el vestíbulo y subí de nuevo al vehículo, obteniendo otra vez aquella visión momentánea de unos árboles y un jardín. El señor Latimer, que me seguía pisándome los talones, ocupó el asiento opuesto al mío sin decir palabra. En silencio, cubrimos nuevamente una distancia interminable, con las ventanas cerradas, hasta que por fin, poco después de la medianoche, se detuvo el coche.

»—Bajará aquí, señor Melas —dijo mi acompañante—. Siento dejarle tan lejos de su casa, pero no hay otra alternativa. Cualquier intento por su parte de seguir al coche, terminaría mal para usted.

»Abrió la puerta mientras hablaba y, apenas tuve tiempo para apearme, cuando el auto solió de un quemón de llantas y desapareció ala distancia. Miré a mi alrededor lleno de asombro. Me encontraba en una especie de campo cubierto de brezos, moteado aquí y allá por oscuros matorrales de aulaga. A los lejos, se extendía una hilera de casas con alguna que otra luz en las ventanas superiores. Al otro lado vi las lámparas rojas de señalización de un ferrocarril.

»El vehículo que me había conducido hasta allí ya se había perdido de vista. Seguí mirando a mi alrededor y preguntándome dónde podía estar, cuando vi que alguien se acercaba a mí en la oscuridad. Al cruzarse conmigo, observé que era un mozo de estación.

»—¿Puede decirme qué lugar es éste? —pregunté.

»—Wandsworth Common —me contestó.

»—¿Puedo tomar un tren que me lleve a la ciudad?

»—Si camina cosa de una milla, hasta Clapham Junction —me sugirió—, llegará justo a tiempo para tomar el último tren con destino a la estación Victoria.

»Y éste fue el final de mi aventura, señor detective ¿por cierto?¿Cuál es su apeliido?.

El Sr. Mayonesa¡ – respondió de arrebato en lugar de su hermano Kail, mientras me giñia el ojo.

En fin. No sé dónde estuve ni con quién hablé, ni nada más aparte de todo lo que le he contado. Pero sí sé que ocurre allí un feo asunto, y quiero auxiliar a aquel desdichado, si me es posible. A la mañana siguiente relaté toda la historia al señor Kail Rex y posteriormente a la policía.

Seguimos todos sentados y en silencio durante un buen rato, después de escuchar tan extraordinaria narración. Finalmente"L" miró a su hermano.

—¿Alguna medida? —le preguntó.

Kail tomó la tabled digital que había sobre una mesa lateral.

—«Todo el que facilite alguna información sobre el paradero de un caballero griego llamado Paul Kratides, de Atenas —leyó—, que no habla inglés, será recompensado. Una recompensa similar se entregará a quien dé información sobre una señora griega cuyo nombre de pila es Sophy. X 2473.» Esto apareció en todos los diarios. Ninguna respuesta.

—¿Y la legación griega?

—He preguntado. No saben nada.

—Un mensaje al jefe de la policía de Atenas, pues.

—el Sr. Mayonesa, posee toda la energía de su familia —dijo Kail, volviéndose hacia mí—. Bien, ocúpate tú del caso, en todos sus aspectos, y hazme saber si consigues algún resultado.

—"L" asintió la cabeza, y abandonando su silla—. Te lo haré saber, y también al señor Melas.

Entretanto, señor Melas, yo estaría muy alerta en su lugar, pues, como es lógico, a través de estos anuncios deben saber que usted los ha traicionado.

Al volver juntos a el hotel que era nuestro cuartel temporal en Londres, "L" se detuvo en una oficina de telégrafos y mandó varios telegramas.

—esto es muy bueno watari, no hemos perdido en vano la tarde —observó—. Algunos de mis casos más interesantes me han llegado, como éste, a través de Kail. El problema que acabamos de escuchar, aunque no pueda admitir más que una explicación, no deja de poseer algunas características distintivas.

—¿Tiene esperanzas de resolverlo?

—Pues bien, sabiendo todo lo que sabemos, sería muy raro que no acertáramos a descubrir el resto. Usted mismo debe de haberse formado alguna teoría que explique los hechos que hemos oído relatar.

—Con cierta vaguedad, sí.

—¿Cuál es tu idea?

— me ha parecido evidente que esa joven griega había sido traída aquí por el joven inglés llamado Harold Latimer.

—¿Traída desde dónde?

—Desde Atenas, quizás.

"L" negó con la cabeza.

—Latimer no sabía ni una palabra de griego y Sophy hablaba bastante bien el inglés. De lo cual se deduce que ella había pasado algún tiempo en Inglaterra, pero que él no había estado en Grecia.

—Bien, pues entonces supondremos que ella vino a Inglaterra de visita y Latimer la persuadió para huir con él.

—Esto es más probable.

—Y entonces, el hermano, pues supongo que ésta debe ser la relación familiar, viene de Grecia para entrometerse. Imprudentemente, se pone en manos del joven y su asociado de más edad. Estos lo secuestran y emplean con él la violencia a fin de hacerle firmar unos documentos que les entregan la fortuna de la joven, de la que tal vez dispone en fideicomiso. Su hermano se niega a hacerlo. Para negociar con él, han de conseguir un intérprete, y eligen a ese señor Melas, tras haber utilizado antes algún otro. A la chica no se le dice nada de la llegada de su hermano y se entera gracias a un mero accidente.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó "L" mientras desenvolvía un chocolate—. Pienso que no anda lejos de la verdad. Ya ve que nosotros poseemos todas las cartas, y sólo hemos de temer algún repentino acto de violencia por parte de ellos. Si nos dan tiempo, podremos darnos el gusto de atraparlos.

—¿Pero cómo podemos averiguar dónde se encuentra aquella casa?

—Si nuestra conjetura es correcta y el nombre de la joven es, o era, Sophy Kratides, no deberíamos tener dificultades para encontrarla. Esta ha de ser nuestra principal esperanza, ya que el hermano, desde luego, es totalmente forastero. Está claro que ha transcurrido algún tiempo desde que Harold inició sus relaciones con la muchacha, unas semanas como mínimo, ya que el hermano tuvo tiempo para enterarse desde Grecia y viajar hasta aquí. Si durante este tiempo han estado viviendo en el mismo lugar, es probable que el anuncio de Kail reciba alguna respuesta. Mientras hablábamos, habíamos llegado a nuestra hotel de londres. "L" subió el primero por la escalera y, al abrir la puerta de nuestra sala, lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa. Su hermano Kail fumaba sentado en la butaca.

—¡Adelante, mayonesa! ¡Entre señor watari! —dijo amablemente, sonriendo al ver nuestras caras sorprendidas—. ¿Verdad que no esperabas tanta energía por mi parte,"L"? Pero, es que no sé por qué, este caso me atrae.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Os adelanté en un coche de punto.

—¿Se ha producido alguna novedad?

—He recibido una contestación a mi anuncio.

-¡Ah!

—Sí, llegó unos minutos después de tu salida con watari.

—¿Y con qué contenido?

Kail sacó una hoja de papel.

—Aquí está —dijo—, escrita con una plumilla sobre papel folio color crema, por un hombre de mediana edad y débil constitución.

Dice: «Señor, como respuesta a su anuncio con fecha de hoy, paso a informarle que conozco muy bien a la joven señora en cuestión. Si no le es molestia venir a verme, podré darle algunos detalles sobre su penosa historia. Vive actualmente en Los Mirtos, Beckenham. Atentamente, J. Davenport.»

Kail prosiguió:

-Escribe desde Lower Brixton. ¿ podríamos ir a verlo ahora, y enterarnos de estos detalles?

— querido Kail, la vida del hermano es más valiosa que la historia de la hermana. Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar al inspector Gregson, de Scotland Yard, y trasladarnos directamente a Beckenham. Sabemos que a un hombre se le está llevando a la muerte, y cada hora puede resultar vital.

—Mejor será recoger al señor Melas por el camino—sugerí—. Tal vez necesitemos un intérprete.

—¡muy bien! —asintió "L"—. Mande al botones que vaya a buscar el auto y enseguida nos pondremos en marcha. —Mientras hablaba abrió el cajón de la mesa y observé que se metía una pistola en el bolsillo—. Sí —dijo, como respuesta a mi mirada—, por lo que hemos oído, yo diría que nos las habemos con una banda particularmente peligrosa.

Casi oscurecía antes de que nos encontrásemos en Pal Mali, en las habitaciones de Melas. Un caballero acababa de visitarle y se había marchado.

—¿ adónde? —inquirió Kail.

—No lo sé, —contestó la mujer que había abierto la puerta—. Sólo sé que se marchó en un coche con aquel caballero.

—¿Dio algún nombre ?

—No, señor.

—¿Era un hombre joven, moreno, alto y apuesto?

—¡Oh no, señor! Era un señor bajito, con gafas, de cara flaca, pero muy agradable, pues mientras hablaba no paraba de reírse.

—¡Vamos! —gritó bruscamente "L"—. ¡Esto se pone serio! — observó mientras nos dirigíamos a Scotland Yard—.

Esos hombres se han apoderado nuevamente de Melas. Es un hombre que carece de valor fisico, como ellos saben bien después de la experiencia de la noche pasada. Aquel villano consiguió atemorizarlo apenas lo tuvo en su presencia. Sin duda, desean sus servicios profesionales, pero, al haberlo utilizado ya, pueden tener la idea de castigarlo por lo que ellos considerarán como una decidida traición por su parte.

Nuestra esperanza consistía en que tomando el tren pudiéramos llegar a Beckenham al mismo tiempo que el auto, o antes que él. Sin embargo, al llegar a Scotland Yard, pasó más de una hora antes de que pudiéramos disponer del inspector Gregson y cumplimentar las formalidades legales que habían de permitirnos entrar en la casa. Eran ya las diez menos cuarto antes de llegar al London Bridge, y las diez y media cuando los cuatro nos apeábamos en el andén de Beckenham. Un trayecto de media milla en coche nos llevó hasta Los Mirtos, un caserón grande y oscuro que se alzaba en terreno propio algo lejos de la carretera. Allí despedimos el coche y avanzamos juntos a la largo del camino de entrada.

—Todas las ventanas están a oscuras —observó el inspector—. La casa parece vacía.

—Nuestros pájaros han volado y el nido está desierto —confirmó "L".

—¿Por qué dice esto?

—Durante la última hora ha salido de aquí una camioneta con abundante carga de equipaje.

El inspector se echó a reír.

—He visto las señales de ruedas a la luz de la lámpara de la verja, pero ¿de dónde me saca lo del equipaje?

—Usted debe haber observado las mismas huellas de ruedas en la otra dirección. Pero las de la camioneta que salía eran mucho más profundas, tanto, que cabe afirmar con certeza que el vehículo llevaba una carga muy considerable.

—Aquí me ha sacado usted una cierta ventaja —dijo el inspector, encogiéndose de hombros—. No será fácil forzar la puerta, pero lo intentaremos si no logramos que alguien nos oiga.

Accionó ruidosamente el llamador y tiró del cordón de la campanilla, aunque sin el menor éxito. "L" se había alejado, pero volvió al poco rato.

—He abierto una ventana —anunció.

—Es una suerte que esté al lado de la policía y no contra ella, Sr. Mantequilla —señaló el inspector al observar la habilidad con la que "L" había forzado el pestillo—. Bien, yo creo que, dadas las circunstancias, podemos entrar sin esperar una invitación.

Uno tras otro nos metimos en una gran sala, que era, evidentemente, la misma en la que se había encontrado el señor Melas. El inspector había encendido su linterna; gracias a ella pudimos ver las dos puertas, la cortina, la lámpara y la armadura japonesa que aquél nos había descrito. En la mesa había dos vasos, una botella de brandy vacía y restos de comida.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó "L" súbitamente.

Todos nos inmovilizamos, escuchando. Un ruido bajo y plañidero nos llegaba desde algún punto por encima de nuestras cabezas. "L"se precipitó hacia la puerta y salió al recibidor. El inquietante ruido procedía del piso superior. Subió rápidamente, con el inspector y yo pisándole los talones, mientras su hermano Kail seguía con tanta celeridad como se lo permitía.

En la segunda planta nos hallamos ante tres puertas, y de la del centro brotaban los siniestros ruidos, que unas veces se convertían en sordo murmullo y otras se elevaban de nuevo en un agudo gemido. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero la llave se encontraba en el exterior. "L" la abrió y se precipitó hacia el interior, pero en seguida volvió a salir, llevándose una mano a la garganta.

—ÍEs carbón de leña! —gritó—. ¡Démosle tiempo! ¡Se despejará! Mirando hacia dentro, pudimos ver que la única luz de la habitación procedía de una llama azul y poco brillante que bailoteaba en un pequeño trípode de bronce colocado en el centro. Proyectaba un círculo lívido fantasmagórico en el suelo, mientras que en las sombras, más allá, percibimos el vago bulto de dos figuras agazapadas contra la pared. De aquella puerta recién abierta salía una horrible y ponzoñosa emanación que nos hizo jadear y toser a todos "L" subió corriendo a lo alto de la escalera y abrió un portillo para dar entrada a aire puro, y después, volviendo a la habitación, abrió de par en par la ventana y arrojó al jardín el trípode con el carbón encendido.

—Dentro de un minuto podremos entrar —jadeó al salir otra vez—. ¿Dónde habrá una vela? Dudo de que podamos encender una cerilla en esta atmósfera. Mantén la luz junto a la puerta y nosotros los sacaremos, Kail. ¡Ahora!

Sin perder un instante, agarramos los dos hombres envenenados y los arrastramos hasta el rellano. Ambos estaban inconscientes, con los rostros abotargados y congestionados, los labios azulados y los ojos protuberantes. En realidad, tan deformadas estaban sus facciones que, de no ser por su barba negra y su figura robusta, no habríamos podido reconocer en uno de ellos al intérprete de griego que sólo unas pocas horas antes se había despedido de nosotros en el Diogenes Club. Sus manos y sus pies estaban sólidamente atados, y mostraba la señal de un golpe violento sobre un ojo.

El otro, inmovilizado de modo similar, era un hombre alto, en el último grado del enflaquecimiento, con varias tiras de esparadrapo dispuestas de forma grotesca sobre su rostro. Había cesado de gemir cuando lo depositamos en el suelo, y una mirada me indicó que, para él, al menos, nuestra ayuda había llegado demasiado tarde. El señor Melas, en cambio, todavía estaba vivo y, en menos de una hora, con la ayuda del amoníaco y del brandy, tuve la satisfacción de verle abrir los ojos y de saber que mi mano le había arrancado del oscuro valle en el que todos los caminos se encuentran.

Fue una sencilla historia la que nos contó, y sus palabras no hicieron sino confirmar nuestras propias deducciones. Al entrar en sus habitaciones, aquel visitante se había sacado de la manga una cachiporra flexible, y tanto le impresionó el temor a una muerte instantánea e inevitable, que Melas se dejó secuestrar por segunda vez.

De hecho, era casi hipnótico el efecto que el rufián de las risitas produjo en el infortunado lingüista, pues éste no podía hablar de él sin mostrar unas manos temblorosas y una gran palidez en el semblante. Había sido conducido rápidamente a Beckenham, actuando como intérprete en una segunda entrevista, todavía más dramática que la primera, en la que los dos ingleses amenazaron a su prisionero con la muerte instantánea si no accedía a sus exigencias.

Finalmente, al comprobar que no se dejaba doblegar por sus amenazas, lo devolvieron a su prisión y, tras reprocharle su traición, delatada porel anuncio en los periódicos, lo atontaron, asestándole un bastonazo. Luego, ya no recordaba nada más hasta vernos a nosotros inclinados sobre él.

Y tal fue el caso singular del intérprete griego, cuya explicación todavía sigue envuelta en algún misterio. Al ponernos en contacto con el caballero que contestó al anuncio, pudimos averiguar que aquella infortunada joven procedía de una opulenta familia griega, y que había estado visitando a unos amigos en Inglaterra. Durante su estancia, conoció a un joven llamado Harold Latimer, que adquirió gran influencia sobre ella y que finalmente la persuadió para que se escapara con él. Sus amigos, escandalizados por este hecho, se limitaron a informar a su hermano en Atenas y, a continuación, se lavaron las manos en este asunto.

El hermano, al llegar a Inglaterra, cometió la imprudencia de caer bajo la influencia de Latimer y del asociado de éste, un hombre llamado Wilson Kemp, que tenía los peores antecedentes. Estos dos, al descubrir que, a causa de su desconocimiento del idioma, el hermano se hallaba impotente en su poder, lo mantuvieron cautivo y se esforzaron, a través de la crueldad y el hambre, en obligarle a Firmar la cesión de sus propiedades y las de su hermana.

Lo tenían prisionero en la casa sin que la joven lo supiera, y el esparadrapo en su cara tenía como finalidad dificultar su identificación en el caso de que ella pudiera verlo en algún momento. No obstante, su percepción femenina vio mediatamente a través del disfraz cuando, en ocasión de la primera visita del intérprete, se encontró ante su hermano por primera vez. Sin embargo, la pobre muchacha era también una prisionera, pues nadie más había en la casa, excepto el hombre que hacía de cochero y su mujer, que eran dos instrumentos de los conspiradores y asesinos.

Al constatar que su secreto había sido descubierto y que no lograrían imponerse a su prisionero, los dos villanos, junto con la joven, huyeron pocas horas antes de la çasa amueblada que habían alquilado. Pero primero pensaron en vengarse, tanto del hombre que les había desafiado como del que los había delatado. Meses más tarde, nos llegó desde Budapest un curioso recorte de periódico. Explicaba que dos ingleses que viajaban en compañía de una mujer habían tenido un trágico final. Al parecer, ambos fueron apuñalados, y la policía húngara era de la opinión de que se habían peleado los dos e infligido heridas mortales el uno al otro. Sin embargo, yo sé que "L" tiene diferente manera de pensar, y todavía hoy sostiene que, si fuera posible encontrar a la joven griega, ello tal vez permitiría saber cómo fueron vengadas las afrentas sufridas por ella y su hermano.

**FIN**


End file.
